During installation of a satellite dish, proper alignment is important for proper reception. For example, mounting brackets may have some means to adjust alignment of the satellite dish.
However, currently when a technician performs a fine adjustment on the satellite dish, the current design of mounting brackets introduce backlash. Backlash may be defined as a moment in time when threads of a bolt or a screw and threads of a corresponding opening are not in contact. For example, as a bolt is screwed in one direction into the corresponding opening and then turned in an opposite direction, there is a moment in time when the threads are not in contact. As a result, when the technician is turning the bolt in one direction and then in an opposite direction to perform fine adjustment nothing may happen for a few turns of the bolt during the fine adjustment. This backlash leads to inefficiency during the installation and fine adjustment of the satellite dish.